


Cook Gets His Wings?

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 7)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exclusive news story!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook Gets His Wings?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no actual affiliation to TMZ, American Idol, or David Cook, only Photoshop and a dream.

Note: I have no actual affiliation to TMZ, American Idol, or David Cook, only Photoshop and a dream.  
  
[Comments appreciated](http://astolat.livejournal.com/171440.html), if, in this case, slightly feared.  



End file.
